


you and the moon on my skin

by heartunsettledsoul



Series: Forgotten Moments [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, my hands slipped and I wrote another missing moment, post 2.14, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartunsettledsoul/pseuds/heartunsettledsoul
Summary: Betty is about to kiss him hard and show him how much she loves him when the bed-squeaking from next door starts and the mood is entirely broken. They laugh it off, but kiss far too chastely for Betty’s taste before heading back downstairs.or, some moments that take us from "I want all of you," to "Consider me distracted. 2.14 post-ep.





	you and the moon on my skin

It’s only been a couple weeks since they first started having sex when Veronica invites Betty and Jughead to the weekend away. She’d be lying if there wasn’t a secret thrill that ran down her spine at the thought of actually having some  _ privacy  _ to keep exploring the new facet of their relationship. 

 

(The thrill disappears a little after Jughead tells her his own excitement at the prospect is merely from an investigative standpoint.) 

 

After their first night together, they don’t get a lot of alone time. And that certainly has a lot to do with the dead body and the dead guy’s car and the favor FP does for them all. That week following the night of Veronica’s confirmation is full of reassuring touches, whispered  _ it’ll be okay’s,  _ and light kisses reminiscent of the times before Jughead yanked down the zipper of her dress, Betty told him she wanted all of him, and everything changed. 

 

They only directly talk about it the morning after, when Betty is too distracted by the body she helped Alice clean up and Jughead is extraordinarily concerned that the love of his life didn’t enjoy their first sexual encounter. 

 

(When they finally have time together alone, again, Betty thoroughly reassures him that she does in fact enjoy every kiss on her skin, every press of his fingers against her most sensitive areas, every snap of his hips into hers. She reassures him with soft, pretty moans and breathy  _ oh god yes, more, please  _ as they try to keep as quiet as possible in Betty’s pink bedroom with the lights off when Jughead makes use of the Andrews’ ladder once more.) 

 

After that, it’s hard to keep their hands off each other at school now that they’ve moved past their time apart and have become a  _ we  _ again: kisses in the Blue & Gold office get a little more out of control and Kevin catches them with Jughead’s hand under Betty’s shirt more than once, Jughead’s hand rests high on her thigh under the cafeteria table, and Betty has playfully yanked Jughead away from the circle of Serpents after school by hooking her fingers in his loose suspenders to whoops and cheers from Sweet Pea and Toni. 

 

By the time they have their weekend in the woods, they’ve only had actual sex three times, but have explored other methods of burning off their hormonal energy. 

 

(They resolve to keep it to just makeouts if they don’t have premeditated plans after FP catches them on the trailer couch, Jughead shirtless and his hand down Betty’s jeans. Betty is beyond mortified but FP merely chuckles when she pleads that he not say anything to Alice and tells them to be a little smarter about locking doors in the Cooper household.) 

 

Everything stays light and giggly and they’re just enjoying their thoroughly teenage selves. 

 

On a whim, Betty snags her black balconette bra and the skirt from the back of her closet when she packs for the Lodge’s cabin. She hesitates when she looks at the wig. Jughead is waiting downstairs for her and she wants this weekend to be for  _ them  _ not for Jughead’s insatiable need to investigate Hiram Lodge (she’d prefer to play into his ...other insatiable needs). Betty shoves the wig into her small bag, not sure that she feels entirely comfortable bringing out this side of her with Jughead, but they’d said no more secrets and this is at least one of her more fun secrets. Or she hopes he’ll find it fun. 

 

She’s terrified the moment his face drops after hanging up his cell phone and he turns to share the secret that Cheryl unloaded and Betty hadn’t quite figured out how to tell him. She’s terrified every step forward they’ve taken is about to go away. She is prepared to fight tooth and nail to keep their relationship together; she is infinitely grateful when Jughead says they’re okay and that he’s just sad she didn’t tell him. 

 

Betty is about to kiss him hard and show him how much she loves him when the bed-squeaking from next door starts and the mood is entirely broken. They laugh it off, but kiss far too chastely for Betty’s taste before heading back downstairs. 

 

Later that evening, feeling deliciously loose from the electric green cocktail Veronica forces on them, Betty drapes herself all over the hard lines of Jughead’s chest, delighting in the way his hand grips tightly against the slick material of her bathing suit bottoms under the water. Betty isn’t jealous, per say, when Jughead starts making jokes about  _ leveling the playing field  _ or when Veronica does actually press her lips against Jughead’s but it definitely lights a fire inside her belly. 

 

The flames lick higher into her chest when they’re drying off in their bedroom and she sees the bra and skirt in her bag. Betty really likes confident Jughead, the grins he reserves just for her when they’re laying in bed together or breathing hard after kissing each other senseless, and she wants to show him a more confident Betty. The wig and bra makes her feel confident. 

 

The wicked smile on his face as he whispers, “Consider me distracted,” shows her that he really likes confident Betty. The wide wrap of his hands around her bare waist melts her insides but she doesn’t lose the giddy determination when he knocks the wig off. 

 

(“I like your blonde ponytail,” he whispers as he bites her collarbone and flips her over on the bed, driving her back toward the headboard with a strong jut of his hips.

 

“Prove it,” she says back with a saucy bite of her lip. This time when the bed frame squeaks, they’re too involved in the pleasure of skin on skin to care.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was taking a step back from/stopping fic writing (and I still plan to), but I couldn't get this out of my head. Whoops. I am nothing if not predictable and a hypocrite. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
